eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 8: Aloha, Ethernauts
Varsoon Script The Varsoon Room itself consists of one main room and three adjacent rooms. The right hand one we call “Razor” Room, the middle one “Fire” Room and the left one “Life” Room. In each room there is a Portal. Varsoon itself is immune to attacks as long as he is in the Main Room. As soon as he enters one of the Script Rooms there is a beam of blue light from the Portal to him and he loses his Damage Immunity. There are 3 Crystals rotating around Varsoons Head. Each crystal stands for a room-script you have to complete. All 3 Scripts have to be done in ONE Fight. If you die during the encounter, Varsoon resets. Generally Varsoon has some effects that you will encounter the whole fight, regardless where you are in the Script. * A random Kick * A random Poison DOT that should be cured by Potion by each Group Member * A random Curse that deals AOE Damage. (can be interrupted when he does the respective animation) ---- The issues are “Mana”, “Heat Damage” and a hell lot of Coordination work! Our group personally thinks that the “Razor” Room is the hardest Part so we started off with this one. Here Varsoon will spawn Adds, Robots already known from PoA or Nektulos, those whirling rotating guys with Blades on the Ends. These spawn immobilized and do not despawn during the fight. They are on a 10s Timer, there is a “group” emote popping up on screen when a Razor spawns. The Robots spawn randomly on one of the Group members Position. The Group member where the Robot spawns gets an emote MSG from Varsoon. The Trick is to have someone announce a “move” every 10s. Stay close together with the group and move every 10s. The typical Noise of these robots can be heard at spawn and approximately 1s before you get the Trauma. ---- We chose to start clockwise on the outer edge of the Room running from corner to corner. When we reached the end of the outer round we changed to the inner circle changing direction. On the inner circle you can move from a corner to the middle of those “lanterns” and then to the next corner. As you can see in the drawing we had him down to 33% completing the outer rim and than doing just about a quarter in the inner rim. Varsoon then falls down and takes about 2-3 seconds before he gets up on the feet again. Time for you to take a quick run (we used Mana-Run) to move from this room to the next. The sequence you do the rooms is irrelevant but the best is to keep ways short. Try to reach the middle room before Varsoon enters the room to avoid being Mana-drained to 0. The red dotted Line marks the fighting Movement and the green dotted line marks the Move to the next room. ---- The Fire Room is not too hard. You have two zones. The outer zone (outside the statues) is a Mana Drain Area and the zone inside the Statues holds Fire Damage DOT for you. The Fire Damage is not too bad and can easily be healed against. Getting Curse means just to spread out to protect others in the group. Kick gives little extra damage, but remaining in heal-range should be not an issue… ---- From here you move to the final Room. There also is Add Spawn, but the Adds give Varsoon a possibility to heal himself. I would guess that the Heal Adds spawn every 20s. They spawn left or right of the Portal and can be targeted with “/target Void”. Burst DPS them out as soon as they spawn. The heal Proc is pretty good and he gets it for every Add you have. We made up a hexagonal standing in this room to have the Melee-DDs in Range of the Add-Spawn Points, have Varsoon centered in the group, enough space between everybody to cover the curse and to have everybody in Heal Range. This leads to let the Tank stand next to the Portal flanked by 2 Melee DDs. Followed by 2 Healers and opposite to the Tank a Ranged-DD. ---- Credits for the Script to Burdy, Jaybee, Belsambor, Thargonis (VME, Valor), Seltak (Stille, Valor), Spiraltraveller (Consortium Mysticum, Valor)… ---- --Thargonis 00:56, 7 December 2008 (UTC)